Olyvar Redhawk
'''Lord Olyvar Redhawk '''is the first born of Lord Roland Redhawk. He is the Lord of the Perch and head of House Redhawk. Appearance and Character Olyvar has dark hair as many Dornish do, but his complexion is that of an Andal or First Man, betraying his Stone Dornish features. He is tall and broad, and was a fierce warrior in his younger years. Olyvar was knighted before the Shattering and fought alongside the Dornish armies against House Lannister. His black hair is kept shoulder length with a thick, well kept, beard. His temples and beard have started to gray, but otherwise he does not betray his thirty-nine years. Olyvar still keeps himself in fighting shape and is still one of the best warriors of his house. Even though he has led a martial lifestyle, he has ensured his son, Henry, has received a well-rounded education and upbringing. Recently, Olyvar has begun to follow the tenants of the Seven to a greater extent than ever before. He is now known as an ally of the Seven against those that would see other foreign gods rule in their place. History Olyvar was sired by Roland Redhawk, a renowned warrior and knight. His mother was Lady Jena Redhawk nee Spirre. Olyvar is a twin, his sister born just after he, ensuring he would be raised as the heir of his house. It was not without rumor, however, as some spread lies stating that his sister, Myriam, was actually born first. Most consider this nothing but gossip started by those wishing Lord Roland ill. Lord Roland fought in Robert's Rebellion for House Targaryen along with Lewyn Martell and survived the Trident. Lord Roland later fought, and died, against House Lannister at the 3rd Siege of Crakehall. Afterward, Olyvar become the Lord of the Perch. Before the war, Olyvar was married to Bethany Conklyn, a knightly house within the Reach, who served King Robert Baratheon. She was the first born daughter and said to have a somewhat sickly constitution. Their marriage was not one of love. It did help, in some very minor way, the bind between the Reach and Dorne during the Shattering. During peacetime, Olyvar grew his defenses against the threat of attack, raising men enough to challenge against near any local enemy, including House Redmane whom his sister, Myriam, had married into to spite Lord Roland and her brother, Olyvar. During Quentyn's War, Lord Olyvar followed House Yronwood in open rebellion against Princess Arianne. Olyvar felt that woman was unfit to rule due to her lecherous ways. Unfortunately for House Redhawk and Yronwood, their rebellion was defeated. House Redhawk was then made to serve House Martell directly, paying all tithes to Princess Arianne directly. It was a grave defeat that weakened Lord Olyvar's house and was made worse due to the fact that House Redmane had backed the Martells instead of doing their duty of following their liege lord of House Yronwood. Today, Lord Olyvar has kept his military strong, but has been distracted from secular concerns by that of faith. Septas and septons have been brought to the Perch to preach the Seven Pointed Star to Lord Olyvar's family and followers. To some this is a concern of some note ... Back